


Lover's Braid

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Angst and Porn, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Kissing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: He’d offer her what he had best: A place by his side and infinite power in a new order in the galaxy, but she refused. She turned him away like she was better than him. And yet, she haunted his dreams like he was the one in the wrong, and not her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Lover's Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Kylo twisted and turned on his bed, squeezing his eyes. Falling asleep was hard, and staying asleep was even harder, especially with  _ her  _ in his mind. He’d offer her what he had best: A place by his side and infinite power in a new order in the galaxy, but she refused. She turned him away like she was better than him, and he was  _ hurt _ . How dare she do that? How  _ dare? _

And yet, she haunted his dreams like he was the one in the wrong, and not her.

She looked beautiful, truly beautiful, not wrapped in those rags she had from Jakku, no. She was wearing a Naboo flowy and rich dress he’d once envisioned his lover - dammit, he once envisioned _Rey herself_ , instead of a faceless woman \- wearing with him. 

“Rey,” he whispered. 

Her whole face lit up and her smile was not like any other he’d ever seen. His insides twisted and warmed up, and he could feel his own face fully flushing just as his own lips curled upwards in a happy grin. 

She walked to him and put her arms over his shoulders with such a natural motion he was shocked. But why? He was hers, she was his - his Rey. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I was…”

“I was waiting for you,” she interrupted him. “I missed you, Ben.”

The way she said his name - his true name - made him shiver from head to toe. 

Her lips came over his in a soft, gentle, and loving way, like he’d yet to feel in his life. He’d kissed before, twice - a boy and a girl when he was still training with Luke to be a Jedi - but nothing like this. Nothing could ever compare to this. 

“Rey,” he held her as soon as she pulled away. “This… this is not… we are not…”

Her hand rested on his face kindly, and she looked into his eyes. 

“What is wrong?”

Wrong. Nothing was wrong, was it? He was with her, finally at peace. He felt happy and calm and wanted, why would anything be any wrong?

“Nothing,” he decided. “Nothing is wrong.”

Rey smiled again and kissed his lips, dragging her hands down his shoulders and to his chest, allowing him to feel them, callused and worked from the fighter she was, but warm and welcome anyway. Ben cupped her chin, and felt his fingers brushing against her hair, glancing at it and feeling his heart’s pace quickening. He’s seen this braid - an Alderaanian braid - when he was young, his mother had shown it to him. Lover's braid. The braids of a woman in love. 

“Come on,” she held his hands, pulling him along with her.

He couldn’t do anything but follow her into the bedroom - their bedroom - and kiss her back when Rey approached him with such action. Her hands dragged down and down his chest until they found his tunic and started pulling them away, leaving him in his trousers as she walked him to the bed, pushing him down gently. 

She, in turn, sat on his lap, leaving both her legs on his sides, and he moved his hands up her legs, feeling her firm and strong thighs underneath his grip. 

“Can I take it off?” Ben questioned, bunching up the fabric of her dress around her hips. 

Instead of answering, Rey simply took her hands down and pulled the fabric over her body like it was nothing. 

He wanted to look down, but he didn’t dare. She was too beautiful, too amazing. She should be appreciated slowly, not simply taken all over. But Rey didn’t seem to be thinking the same as him. 

Her hand unfastened his trousers and pulled his cock out, stopping the kiss and allowing Ben to stare into her eyes just as she gave him a slow and tentative stroke. 

“Ben,” she whispered. 

“Rey,” he tightened his grip on her waist and hip. “Rey, we…”

She kissed him before he could say anything, and pulled away, breathy. 

“I want you so much, Ben,” Rey stroked his cock. “So much.”

He closed his eyes, the feeling too good for his mind to work on much more than just it. 

“I want you too.”

She rose her hips bracing herself on his knees, and he could almost feel her heat above him, and longed to have her wrapped around him. 

But it was over just as quickly as it had started.

He was alone again, locked in his room in a cold spaceship away from her heat, her kisses and  _ her _ .

It was another dream. Nothing more than a fucking dream. 

How dare she haunt his dreams? How dare she make his life even more miserable?

Ben… No, he wasn’t Ben. He was Kylo. Ben was dead. 

Kylo stood up angrily and threw the closest thing to him against the wall before thinking twice about it. 

Stupid scavenger. 

_ Stupid scavenger! _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
